


【Aurora Polaris || Epoch】假如让我说下去

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000
Summary: Epoch:历史或生命中的一段时刻。指生命中一个长时间段，在这一时段中，你的生命发生了大事件或者大的变化。





	【Aurora Polaris || Epoch】假如让我说下去

**Author's Note:**

> Epoch:历史或生命中的一段时刻。  
> 指生命中一个长时间段，在这一时段中，你的生命发生了大事件或者大的变化。

半现背ooc预警

 

序  
林彦俊是我今年的第86个病人。

我其实不喜欢叫他们病人，因为我希望他们在这里都是轻松、没有压力的。

他很少说话，我与他的交流并不太多，即使聊起天来也不过是一些无关痛痒的话题。  
我知道他们有人不大愿意讲述自己，所以我从不去窥探他们的故事。

今天，他离开了。  
很多时候我也不知道离开这里究竟是好还是不好。  
他们会比在这里更自由吗？还是也会失落呢？  
我不得而知。

当我收拾他的房间的时候，这里还有很多他残余的痕迹。  
桌上的透明玻璃杯、床边的绿萝盆栽、铜像的小人摆件。  
到处都预示着他在这里的生活。

当我最后一次关上这里的门的时候，我以为故事就到这里结束了。

那个时候的我还不知道。  
这里，才是故事的开始。

 

1-1  
范丞丞最后一次回到这个“大别墅”的时候，人已经走得差不多了。

“丞丞。”  
林彦俊的声音从厨房里面传过来。

“彦俊？你还没有走哦。”  
范丞丞看到林彦俊有点惊讶。  
又有点惊喜。

“你在干什么啊？”  
范丞丞放下手里的包走到厨房。

“我有点饿了。”  
林彦俊没有停下正在洗菜的手，头也没抬的说。  
“你要吃吗？”

“嗯。”  
似乎是被范丞丞这么急切又不假思索的回答逗笑了，林彦俊的酒窝冒出来。

范丞丞站着看了一会，直到林彦俊打发他出去。

“你先出去吧，你不是回来收拾东西的嘛，你先去吧，好了我叫你。”

“哦。”  
范丞丞不情不愿的走出厨房。

的确，他是回来收拾东西的。

限定的时间结束了，沙漏里的沙都去了另一端。  
已经没有办法再在这里停留了。  
虽然从一开始范丞丞就知道，他们这个团是不一样的。  
时间对他们来说是有限的。  
不能想停下就停下，也不能想跑多远就跑多远。

但是范丞丞还是舍不得。

住这么久房子说搬出去就搬出去，他舍不得。  
喜欢了这么久的人说分开就分开，他也舍不得。

“丞丞，好了吗？来吃吧。”  
林彦俊在楼下喊着。  
“来了。”

范丞丞到餐桌前坐下后才觉得有点好笑。  
林彦俊没做什么，就下了两碗面。  
这么久了，林彦俊还是没有学会做什么好吃的东西。

“干嘛！还嫌弃哦！”  
林彦俊似乎是看出范丞丞的心思，故意装作凶巴巴的样子说到。

“没有，彦俊做的面最好吃。”  
范丞丞求生欲很强的说。

这碗面是林彦俊经常给他做的海鲜卤面。

 

范丞丞经常两三点才回到家。  
有工作的人就没有回来，没有工作的人就睡下了。  
但是家里也不是一团漆黑。

还有林彦俊。

林彦俊一直都是坐在餐桌上写歌词。  
尤长靖睡觉不能见光，这个大家都知道，应该是不想吵到他吧，范丞丞对林彦俊这样的行为习以为常。

“回来啦。”  
总是林彦俊先打招呼，范丞丞怕自己先说话破了他的灵感。

但是你知道吗，在一个人回家的夜晚，空落落的大房子有一个人跟你说着“回来了”是什么样的感受。

被等待。  
足以让你感受到爱。

不是被爱，是爱。

“肚子饿吗？”  
林彦俊把头从歌词里抬起来。

“嗯。”  
范丞丞每次都一副饿惨了的委委屈屈的样子。  
林彦俊每次都会被他逗笑，然后站起来去厨房。

范丞丞从来不会在林彦俊做饭的时候去干别的，他总喜欢靠在门边上看着他。

林彦俊不喜欢围围裙，总是就直接穿着家居服做饭，弄脏了的话还要生气。  
林彦俊的刀工很随意，还要引以为傲，摆出一副随意潇洒的样子。  
林彦俊很爱干净，菜总要洗好几遍才行，恨不得把头都陷进篮子里去看洗干净了没有。

琐碎，又重复。

可是范丞丞每次都会站在门口看。  
这就是他的生活啊，和我一起的生活。  
范丞丞会觉得很满意。

“好了。”  
林彦俊会端着两个海碗出来。

是海鲜卤面。  
简易版的，和真正的山东海鲜卤面不能比。  
但范丞丞还是很喜欢。

林彦俊吃东西的时候不怎么说话，两个人有的时候会很小声的放一点歌。  
范丞丞对于自己和林彦俊喜欢差不多的歌表示意想不到。  
在大家都睡了的房子里小声的放着两个人都喜欢的歌。  
像讲述一个不为人知的秘密。

这样的夜晚往往都没有什么话，但是范丞丞却不觉得安静。  
他总是清晰的听到自己的心跳。

“饱了吗？”  
总要到范丞丞每次把汤都喝得差不多了林彦俊才会问他饱了没有。  
“嗯。”  
两个人站起来把碗送到厨房。  
范丞丞这么晚回家已经很疲惫了，自然不会洗碗了，林彦俊又不喜欢洗碗，只好一起放到明天早上让一个有缘人洗了。

 

但今天似乎不会有有缘人了。  
今天的屋子里只有他们两个人。

这好像还是范丞丞第一次和林彦俊一起洗碗。  
也是最后一次吧，他心里想。

水打开了。  
范丞丞不知道说什么。

倒上一点洗洁精。  
范丞丞不知道怎么说。

洗碗巾在碗底旋来旋去。  
范丞丞不知道什么时候再说。

水滴在碗底跳跃。

“林彦俊，我喜欢你。”

水流的声音很大，但是范丞丞知道林彦俊一定听到了。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊说。

这可是告白啊！  
范丞丞心里的不安、疑惑交织在一起。

“我知道了。”  
林彦俊抬起头来对他笑了一下。

你不知道。

林彦俊以为范丞丞的喜欢就像是粉丝对明星，像是弟弟对一个好哥哥那种喜欢，像是小孩对一件漂亮的新玩具那种喜欢。

可是不是那种喜欢。

是“我喜欢你”的喜欢。

 

2-1  
“医生，这是什么啊？”

新来的小护士问我，我才想起墙边的那个大箱子。

那是我在林彦俊的房间带回来的。

一般来说病人丢在这里的东西都是要扔掉的，但是这一个箱子上特地贴了便笺。  
“请勿丢弃。”  
我想应该是很珍贵的东西吧。

人都是有窥私的欲望的。  
他从来没有说过他的事情，这更加让我难以抑制心中的好奇。

我走到箱子边上，盘腿坐在地上，打开了箱子。

和我想象中一点都不一样。  
没有大明星的高级，只是普通人的日常。  
这里面的东西零零碎碎的，就像是小孩子的百宝箱。

放在最上面的是一本杂志。  
封面不是林彦俊，但是里面的人物采访是有林彦俊的。  
应该是很满意这次采访吧，才会收藏在自己的箱子里。

打开这本杂志，不过就是一本普通时尚杂志。  
翻到有林彦俊采访的那一页。  
他的话语被黑色的字体印刷下来，方方正正的印在彩色的纸张上。  
就像他自己给我的感觉一样。  
方正、规矩又多姿多彩。

里面的问题很简单，但是字里行间还是透露着他是怎么样一个思想通透的人。

Q:请问限定组合的这段时间对你来说意味着什么呢？  
A:我觉得，是生命中一个很重要的时间段吧，在这一个时段中，我的生命发生了很大的变化。

 

1-2  
离开了限定的组合，还有公司自己的组合，范丞丞的工作还是紧张又密集的进行着。  
他好像很久没有见到过林彦俊了。  
这样的生活让他觉得很奇怪。

林彦俊是什么人呢？  
是他喜欢的人，可是因为是还是朋友，所以不能太亲密。  
是他的朋友，可是因为还是喜欢的人，所以不能太随意。

之前就算不能每天见面，但是范丞丞觉得还是好像是异地的情侣一样，总是有能见上的时候，更何况还住在一起。  
但是现在呢？  
你会和喜欢的人总是见不上面吗？  
你会连想他都不能表达吗？  
范丞丞有点搞不明白了。

范丞丞还不懂爱情，就被喜欢折磨得晕头转向了。

今天他终于又见到了林彦俊。

在一个时尚晚宴上。  
人群乌泱乌泱的，他和林彦俊隔着好几张桌子。

这跟范丞丞第一次看到林彦俊的时候很像。

金字塔一样的座位上坐满了人，隔着那么远范丞丞还是看见了林彦俊。  
那时候还不是“林彦俊”，只是一个好看的男生而已。  
看到好看的人就多看几眼，就这么简单。

“还是觉得他帅，香蕉娱乐的，林彦俊。”

当范丞丞从板子上摘下他的照片的时候，他嘴角的微笑拦都拦不住。  
就像是小孩子有了新的喜欢的东西一定要拿出来一样，那种想把你喜欢的东西公之于众和别人分享的满足感在范丞丞心里萦绕。

 

宴会的空气里各种香水混杂在一起的味道让人喘不上气来。  
范丞丞看到林彦俊悄悄的溜了出去，自己也随便找了一个托词溜出了大厅。

“彦俊。”  
范丞丞兴冲冲的走过去。  
林彦俊正站在走廊尽头的小阳台上。

林彦俊是那种很干净的男生。  
不仅仅是衣着上的干净，他的气味也很干净。  
没有烟味，也没有香水的味道。  
如果非要说，那大概只有沐浴露的味道吧。

“丞丞。”  
林彦俊对他笑了一下。

“哦，这个。”  
范丞丞的注意力一下子就被林彦俊的耳环吸引了。  
他离林彦俊很近，手碰上林彦俊的耳环。  
耳环在范丞丞的触碰下一晃一晃的。

范丞丞的心也一晃一晃的。

不知道从什么时候开始，范丞丞就特别喜欢靠在林彦俊身边。  
伸出手环住他，靠在他的肩膀上，牵他的手，挽他的手臂。  
范丞丞这些看似不经意的触碰都满怀着自己的激动和窃喜。

喜欢一个人就会想要悄悄的离他更近。

范丞丞对林彦俊的小心思就是这么简单又纯洁。  
只是林彦俊从来都不知道而已。

“你今天的这个耳环好好看哦。”

“好看吧。”  
林彦俊总是对他的赞美欣然接受。  
“你要是喜欢，这个可以送给你啊。”  
林彦俊说着就要摘下耳环。

“诶诶诶，不要了。”  
范丞丞赶忙拦住他。  
“你戴才好看。”  
林彦俊似乎是愣了一下，回过神来也只是笑了笑没说话。

林彦俊总是这样。  
对他温柔，但是好像也有一点疏离。  
就像对所有其他人一样。

范丞丞的失落有一点点爬进了眼睛。

“你怎么跑出来了。”  
林彦俊到这时候才对范丞丞在这里表示质疑。

“啊，我。”

因为我想出来见你。  
可是范丞丞知道自己不能这样说。

“啊，我觉得里面太闷了，想出来透透气。”  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊撇撇嘴表示对范丞丞的话的认同。  
范丞丞知道林彦俊不大喜欢这样人多又陌生的活动。

“要不我们溜出去吧。”  
范丞丞小声的说。  
林彦俊抬起头来看他，眼睛里分明亮了一下，但是还是很快暗下去。

“算了吧，一会你们那边发现你不见了要出事的。”

范丞丞知道这不过是林彦俊的托词罢了。  
他是不会和自己做出出格的事情的，比如在这样一个公共活动上突然消失。

“丞丞！”  
来叫他的是朱正廷。  
“彦俊。”  
“正正。”  
两个人打了个招呼，朱正廷就把范丞丞给带走了。

早知道就收下他的耳环的。

范丞丞走过去之后还是觉得遗憾。

可是随即他又自嘲了笑了笑。  
我们之间遗憾的事情还少吗？

 

2-2  
我放下手中的杂志继续向箱子里面探索。  
杂志下面是奖杯。  
这是林彦俊第一次独自收获音乐奖项的奖杯。

奖杯就随意的躺在箱子里，但是它的旁边却有一个很大的纸袋子。  
打开袋子，里面是一个很好看的人偶。  
是林彦俊的样子。  
一看就是精心定制的礼物吧。

袋子里还有一封信。  
信的封口已经很松动了，应该是打开过很多次了吧。

我轻轻的从里面抽出信。

“亲爱的彦俊，  
首先要恭喜你哦！我就知道你一定会拿奖的，所以早早的就准备了这份礼物啦！”

打开这封信的人都会被这其中的得意和骄傲而逗笑吧。

“你一直都是很努力，很有实力的，所以这个奖项呢你是实至名归啦，你一定要好好享受这个成就，然后变得更好啊！”

是孩子气的真挚祝福和无条件的信任与喜欢。

“还有就是，我送给你的这个礼物，是一个和你一样的玩偶哦！跟你超级像！其实我也有一个哈哈哈，这样你不在的时候我就可以看看它啦！”

这是我想你，我想见你，你明白吗？

“嗯，还有，我说喜欢你不是跟你开玩笑哦，我是真的很喜欢你。  
你亲爱的范丞丞。”

“我”是“范丞丞”的我。  
“喜欢”是“我喜欢你”的喜欢。  
“你”是“林彦俊”的你。

 

1-3  
组合里的人在限定结束之后散是满天星，都过得还不错。  
平时各种活动碰面的机会是不少的，但是能够聚在一起倒是很不容易。

所以今天，当九个人窝在饭店里面的包厢的时候或多或少的都有一点兴奋。

今天是一个音乐奖项的颁奖礼，大家到的都挺齐的。  
撇开奖项不论，这么长时间了，就算没什么话说，那也不能没什么酒喝。

林彦俊平时是很少喝酒的，范丞丞也知道他酒量不怎么样。  
但是今天他巴不得把林彦俊灌醉才好。  
自己有太多的话想对他说了。  
只是人一多就热闹，大家你一言我一语的，范丞丞根本就没有插话的机会。

“我出去透透气。”  
林彦俊摇摇晃晃的从座位上站起来。

“诶，你这，你行不行啊？”  
蔡徐坤还是改不掉作为队长的操心。

“我陪你去，我陪你去。”  
范丞丞抓住机会就站起来，一边扶住林彦俊。  
一边把他往外面搀，一边还不忘拿上自己的包。

“你这还带什么包啊！”  
朱正廷在后面对他喊，他也管不上了。

他当然有自己的道理。

范丞丞挽着林彦俊的胳膊走在走廊里面的时候，记忆恍惚回到很久以前。

他在见面会上挽住林彦俊的手上台。

没有亮起的灯光的舞台只是一片漆黑。  
范丞丞幻想着这是一场婚礼。  
其他的成员都是伴郎，而台下的观众是邀请来的亲友。

掌声、呼喊声、鲜花、灯光。  
一切都那么不真实。  
但是那些都不重要。

只要是身边的这个人就可以了。

他把林彦俊扶到外面的长椅上。  
其实林彦俊也没有醉得很厉害吧，只是稍微有一点微醺。

范丞丞轻轻地打开自己的包，从里面掏出一个大袋子，递到林彦俊的手上。

“这是什么？”  
林彦俊迷迷糊糊的问。

“是给你的。”

“为什么？”

“你今天不是得奖了吗？这是给你的礼物啊！”

林彦俊有点纳闷的抬起头来。  
喝过酒的脑子晕乎乎的，他露出疑惑地表情。

“可是你怎么会知道我今天会得奖呢？”

“我相信你。”  
范丞丞一脸一本正经的样子逗笑了林彦俊。

范丞丞趁林彦俊低着头笑的时候，轻轻地抱住了他。

他已经没有抱过林彦俊了。

林彦俊迷迷糊糊的没有挣开他。  
当把头搁在他的肩膀上的时候，范丞丞差点哭了。

但是范丞丞没有说什么。  
礼物袋子里面还有一封信，他要说的都在信里了。

把林彦俊带回去包间之后，范丞丞一直悄悄的注意着林彦俊。

林彦俊把那个袋子和其他礼物还有包包堆放在了一起。

可是他一直没有打开过那封信。  
他甚至没有打开过那个袋子。

范丞丞心里有一点失落，却又冒出一点理所当然的豁达。  
是吧，自己对林彦俊来说，就是没有什么不同吧。

好像早就知道了。  
只是不愿意面对而已。

 

2-3  
放下范丞丞的信之后，我继续向盒子里面看。

是两个很精致的红色丝绒盒子。  
一个只有一个盒子，另一个却包装得很好看，像是要送给别人的礼物。

打开没有包装的盒子，是一个红色耳环。  
应该是一件自己很喜欢的饰品吧。

但是打开了包装起来的盒子却让我觉得很奇怪。

也是一个红色耳环。

即使是一个红方片耳环和一个红水滴耳环，但是还是很明显的能看出这两个耳环是一对。  
可是一对耳环为什么要分开放呢？  
其中有一个分明是想要送给别人的礼物。

就在我疑惑的时候，我发现包装精致的盒子下面的布垫是可以抽下来的。  
拽出了布垫之后，下面是一张小纸条。

“你说过喜欢这个，你戴一定也很好看。”

 

1-4  
范丞丞最后一次见到林彦俊是在一次杂志的拍摄现场。

当然，那时候范丞丞从来没有想过会是最后一次见到林彦俊。

他们俩要给这个杂志拍摄不同月份的采访内容，但是行程敲到了同一天。

林彦俊到的时候，范丞丞已经基本拍完了。  
但是林彦俊要等布景，范丞丞要看初步的照片，所以两个人有了交集的时间。

“你最近很忙吗？”  
范丞丞开口问到。  
“还好吧，怎么了吗？”  
“没有，我觉得你好像又瘦了。”  
“哈哈哈，我倒是觉得你胖了。”

林彦俊对他笑着。

范丞丞沉默。  
并不是因为林彦俊这样说他生气，而是自己是真的关心他，他却和自己插科打诨。

“上次的礼物你拆了吗？”  
范丞丞小心翼翼的问。  
“哦！嗯，那个玩偶。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯，真的挺像我的哈哈哈。”

林彦俊对他笑着。

范丞丞沉默。  
我想问你信的事情，你那么聪明一定是知道的，但是你还是顾左右而言它。

“林彦俊，我喜欢你。”

这是范丞丞第几次说了呢？  
他自己也记不清了。  
反正是最后一次。

“那你呢？你喜欢我吗？”

林彦俊没有说话。  
林彦俊对他笑着。

受够了。  
林彦俊这样对他笑。

他想要一个回答。

外面有工作人员在叫他了，范丞丞头也没回的离开了休息室。

范丞丞走后没过多久，工作人员就来叫林彦俊去采访了。

Q:请问限定组合的这段时间对你来说意味着什么呢？  
A:我觉得，是生命中一个很重要的时间段吧，在这一个时段中，我的生命发生了很大的变化。

Q:那么，在这段时间中，您收获最大的是什么呢？  
A:嗯，其实现在想来说，应该是认识了我的队友吧。

Q:啊，看来友情对您来说是很珍贵的东西了吧，那么爱情呢？您最近有爱情的计划吗？  
A:爱情的话，没有。

Q:为什么呢？  
A:我觉得以我现在的话，和别人在一起会给别人带来很大负担吧。

Q:之前您也有说过，喜欢一个人的话就会一直盯着他看，那么您要是喜欢一个人也会直接告白吗？

林彦俊似乎对这个问题有点犹豫，但是他很快就回过神来。  
有点不好意思的摸了摸鼻子。  
又像是欺骗的小动作。

A:会诶，我喜欢一个人的话就会对他好。

Q:那么如果是面对喜欢的人跟你告白，那你会怎么样啊？

和上一题的犹豫不同，这一题林彦俊干脆没有作答。

他只是对采访者笑了一下。

采访的人愣了一下，但她也不好穷追不舍。

如果追问下去，会不会有不一样的答案呢？  
谁也不会知道了。

 

2-4  
箱子里的东西就要见底了。

最后一件是一本书。  
林彦俊很喜欢看书我是知道的，但是这本书却出乎我的意料。  
并不是什么文艺小说或者小众读物。

是一本菜谱。

打开来，是一本山东菜的菜谱。  
很多页都被反复的看过了，还有一些溅上了油污。

一直翻到很后面的主食部分，我才发现有一页被贴了便笺。

是海鲜卤面。

这一页被画了一个小小的星号。  
很多配料被标注了简易便捷的替换食材在旁边，应该是想要做成速食的。

我想象着林彦俊一个人在厨房忙忙碌碌的摸索着一道北方菜的做法的样子。  
他会觉得苦恼，还是会带着微笑呢？

我摘下旁边的便笺翻过来。

 

“医生，你怎么哭了？”  
外面的小护士进来问我。  
“啊？”  
我抬手摸了一下脸，有一点湿漉漉的。

“该去看病人了。”  
小护士提醒我。  
“您，没事吧？”  
“没事。”

我什么也没有说。  
我什么也不能说。

 

尾声  
我是一位临终关怀师。  
林彦俊是我今年的第86个病人。

日本有一位年轻的临终关怀医生，他叫做大津秀一。  
在他亲眼看到、亲耳听到一千多个患者的临终遗憾之后，他总结了人们在临终会后悔的二十五件事。  
在这二十五件事中排第一位的就是，来不及去做自己想做的事。  
而排在最后一位的，是许多人没有来得及和自己最爱的人说一声谢谢你。  
说一声我爱你。

我合上盒子站起来。  
当我走出房间去看望另一位病人的时候，我的脑子里还是反复想起那张夹在菜谱里的便笺。

它停留在你最喜欢的一道菜的那一页。  
写着一句你永远看不到的话。

 

“假如让我说下去，  
我想，  
我爱你。”

 

终


End file.
